Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tab controls, and more particularly to configuring tabs in the tab controls.
Related Art
In interface design, a tab is a graphical control element that allows multiple documents or panels to be contained within a single window, using the tabs as a navigational widget for switching between content. One kind of tab control is embodied in a tab bar, which can take the form of a horizontal bar with multiple tabs. A tab bar can dynamically switch the content that appears according to the selected tab. Another kind of tab control is the segmented control. A segmented control is a horizontal control made of multiple segments (or tabs), each segment functioning as a discrete button. Segmented controls allow users to interact with a compact group of a number of controls.
The different tabs in a tab control may be configured in different ways. For example, if the control has only a few items, a tab selector can be provided that shows all the items that may be selected for the tabs. The tab selector, however, is only good when the control has just a few items.
Content for each tab may also be set individually with a user defined variable. For example, a user may be presented with a pop-up window with a built-in text field for the user defined variable. In another example, if a button is pressed, an associated text field for the user to type the variable in may be created. An additional window or text field, however, often clutters the layout of a screen, or can make the dialog wider or taller.
Thus, a need exists for systems and methods that allow a user to configure tabs on a tab control on a cleaner user interface.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein the features shown in the figures are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.